<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Mercutio/Tybalt]愛情靈藥 by shal303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588270">[Mercutio/Tybalt]愛情靈藥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303'>shal303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>某個江湖郎中雲遊到了維洛納，並在維洛納大肆宣傳自製的愛情靈藥。<br/>只要喝下，無論男女老少通通都會愛上你！</p><p>Mercutio和Tybalt兩人也聽到了靈藥的風聲。<br/>Tybalt想，有了這瓶愛情靈藥，Juliette就會愛上我，然後我們就會、就會、就會！！<br/>Mercutio想，雖然我已經是人見人愛的維洛納美少年了，但有了這瓶簡直如虎添翼^q^ 這下不只維洛納，全義大利的女孩兒都會自願委身於我啦^q^</p><p>於是，一個委託Dmitry，另一個委託Benvolio，兩人各自搞到了一瓶靈藥。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Mercutio/Tybalt]愛情靈藥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　靈藥剛下肚沒多久，兩人就感到一陣暈眩。</p><p>　　想必是起效用了吧？於是一個從卡布雷特莊園扶著牆蹣跚走出，另一個則搖搖晃晃地出了酒店，想試試靈藥的威力。</p><p>　　興許是命運女神的撮合，還真巧，兩人就這麼撞在一塊了。</p><p>　　撞個正著的兩人甫對上眼，正想抽刀對嗆，卻又在撫上刀柄的那刻愣住了。</p><p>　　怪了，怎麼面對Tybalt這粗鄙又俗氣的野貓，我竟然會渾身燥熱、連心都失了控，搗鼓得一陣又一陣。Mercutio一邊胡思亂想，一邊偷偷摸了自己的臉，立刻被自己臉上過於高熱的溫度嚇了一把。<br/>對面Tybalt的狀況也沒有好到哪裡去。</p><p>　　他不可置信地死盯著滿臉通紅的莫枯修，正打算趁對方愣神的時候抽刀先捅，卻被胸前一陣不適遏止了動作。他伸手停在自己胸前，才發現原來自己心臟也跳得飛快。</p><p>　　怎麼可能！我怎麼可能對這隻長毛瘋狗動心！Tybalt痛苦地想，但身體的反應卻是最誠實的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　莫不是這愛情靈藥？</p><p>　　這麼一來也解釋得通了，這宛如懷春少女一般的嬌羞反應，定是因為喝了那愛情靈藥！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　所以，也就是說……</p><p>　　他們對彼此動情了啊！！</p><p>　　但兩人沒發現的是，由於面對深惡痛絕的仇人，腎上腺素大量飆升，加上濃烈酒精的催化，才會有這一連串令人誤會的反應。</p><p> </p><p>　　＊</p><p> </p><p>　　最先反應過來的是Mercutio。</p><p> </p><p>　　Mercutio以迅雷不及掩耳的速度攫住了Tybalt的手腕，另一手則勾上Tybalt的下巴，他注視著對方不住迴避的眼，薄唇微啟。</p><p>　　「Tybalt……我似乎，喜歡上你了。」</p><p>　　被Mercutio的直球嚇得夠嗆，Tybalt張嘴張了老半天，竟也吐不出幾個字來。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　這傢伙……平常有長這麼好看嗎？深邃的眼瞳似乎藏滿了魔力。</p><p>　　不自覺被莫枯修容貌吸引的Tybalt，不知不覺中，面頰的紅潮早已蔓延至脖頸，沒扣好的襯衣隱約洩出紅透的肌膚，看得莫枯修口乾舌燥、下腹一緊，心底的慾火似乎也被點燃了。</p><p>面對慾望，Mercutio一向很誠實。</p><p>　　下身的騷動也讓他意識到了對Tybalt的感情，就算是因為愛情靈藥的影響那也無所謂，縱情人生才是他一生所求。於是他也不再隱忍，主動吻上那張翕動的嘴，淡淡煙草味盈滿他的鼻腔，他輕易地尋到那靈活的舌，貪婪地纏上去與之糾纏。Tybalt被吻得暈乎乎的，興許是靈藥的副作用吧，Tybalt只覺眼皮越來越沉，眼前似乎被一層黑霧籠罩，他的意識也逐漸被黑暗吞沒，若不是Mercutio扶著他的雙臂，恐怕Tybalt就得直接與大地親密接觸了。</p><p>　　Tybalt甫睜開眼，映入眼中的是湛藍得像是被染料撒過的天空，刺人的金色光芒灑在他的臉上，弄疼了他的雙眼。Tybalt不由得微瞇了下眼，並試圖以手遮擋，這才感覺到有些不對勁。首先，他的姿勢，他似乎正被人壓在草地上，兩腿也被拉開大張至極限。後面……那個難以啟齒的地方總覺得鼓鼓脹脹的，甚至能感覺到有東西不斷地在兩腿之間進進出出。不是很痛，甚至……撞到某個點時還有點舒服……想到這，情事豐富的Tybalt早已明白發生了什麼事，他臉瞬間紅了大半，奮力撐起身子想阻止對方的動作，卻又立刻被對方推了回去，雖然還來不及瞧見正臉，但眼前隨著律動而擺盪的黑髮讓鐵豹一眼就認出來壓在他身上的那人是誰。</p><p>　　「你！唔啊……」Tybalt剛想開罵，淫猥的呻吟聲卻早一步溢出，讓埋在他體內的Mercutio又動得更痛快了。Mercutio挺身，興奮勃起的陰莖再次沒入了鐵豹的後穴，帶出了嘖嘖水聲，在這靜謐的空間中顯得格外淫靡。面對Mercutio的攻勢，Tybalt只能緊咬牙根，再也不願叫出一聲，就算他居於下位，也不願意向對方示弱。但快感卻還是不斷地侵襲著他，並奪取他的理智，Mercutio一頭長髮灑在Tybalt胸上，弄得Tybalt有些搔癢，他難耐地揪了一把對方的黑髮，隨著對方的挺動時而輕扯，時而重拉。</p><p>　　「再這樣下去頭髮都要被你給扯壞啦！」Mercutio笑了，輕輕掰開Tybalt捏得死緊的拳頭，同時也放緩了身下的速度，龜頭蹭開腸壁，又慢騰騰地退出。</p><p>　　Tybalt徐徐地舒了口氣，沉溺於莫枯修緩慢綿長的磨動，雖然慢速度的抽動讓他稍微好受了些，但沒了方才那擦上某一點時，被電擊一般的刺激，還有Mercutio那暴風雨般猛烈的侵襲，吞噬了他的軀體還有他的理智，Tybalt卻覺得似乎少了些什麼。就像是千隻螞蟻同時啃噬著他的敏感處，使他難耐非常。Mercutio磨人的抽插如隔靴搔癢，雖然撓到了癢處，卻無法止住空虛的麻癢感。</p><p>　　終於，Tybalt耐不住那難受的搔癢感，反正做都做了，面子也丟得差不多了，也不用再顧忌什麼。於是，Tybalt支吾地開口要求道，「……你、你動快一點呀……」</p><p>　　聞言，Mercutio瞬間加快了抽動頻率，挺動的胯部大力撞擊在鐵豹臀上，啪啪聲響不絕於耳，把Tybalt的呻吟撞得支離破碎，Tybalt緊緊揪住草皮，過猛的力道給撞失了理智。茂密的樹叢勉強能遮擋他們赤裸的身軀，卻擋不住肉體與肉體相撞的淫蕩聲響。</p><p>　　Tybalt不知道Mercutio在自己身上動了多久，久到Tybalt意識幾乎被打散，眼皮也快撐不住，Mercutio才低吼一聲，掐住了Tybalt的腰側，把濃稠的精液全數灌進Tybalt的屁股內。隨著莫枯修射精，Tybalt的陰莖也顫抖地射出白液，盡灑在他的腹部上。</p><p>　　完事後，體力不支的Tybalt再度暈厥，而Mercutio卻也就著昏厥的Tybalt再來上了一發。</p><p>　　失去意識前的最後一秒，Tybalt混亂的腦袋裡只閃過這麼一句話。</p><p> </p><p>　　去他媽的愛情靈藥！</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>梗源自董尼采第的喜歌劇：愛情靈藥（l'elisir d'amor）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>